De larmes et de sang
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: /!\ DESTIEL. Castiel avoue ses sentiments à Dean... Qui lui le prend très mal.


**De larmes et de sang.**

**Bon… Voici ma première fic 100% Destiel. Ne me tapez pas pour le côté « gnian-gnian » ou si ce n'est pas super bien écrit. C'est ma première Destiel et j'apprends tout doucement à écrire sur ce sujet… Surtout que ça ne fait pas très longtemps que j'ai viré Destiel et Cockles alors on me pardonnera ! LOL.**

**(PS : Désolé pour les fautes…)**

- Je t'aime Dean.

C'était un Castiel humain et déchu qui avoua cela à Dean. Le Dean Winchester, le gars le plus hétéro du monde. Ils étaient tous les deux au bunker lorsque ces mots furent prononcés. L'aîné des frères ne savait comment réagir. Devait-il en rire ou en pleurer ? Devait-il le croire ou prendre ça pour un surplus d'affection ? Mais l'ex-Ange devint sérieux.

- Dean… Dis-moi quelque chose s'il te plaît.

Le chasseur ferma les yeux, au fond il espérait que tout ceci fut un mauvais rêve. Pourtant, une partie de lui… Quelque chose… Son cœur, tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

- Merde Cass… Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire 'aimer'.

- Si Dean, je sais… Aimer… C'est ressentir une émotion forte pour une personne. Vouloir tout faire pour elle. Vouloir changer, réparer ses erreurs, vouloir que cette personne soit fière des efforts fournis, vouloir vivre avec elle, construire une vie humaine, vouloir… Être avec elle… Pour toujours…

Dean baissa les yeux.

- Cass…

Il secoua la tête.

- Dean. Je te dis juste ce que je ressens. Quand tu es là je… J'ai le cœur qui bat. Je veux te plaire, je veux que tu me voies. Je veux te rendre heureux. Je veux… Que tu comprennes…

Mais Dean continua à fixer le sol.

- S'il te plaît Cass… Juste… Ne parle plus…

Une profonde tristesse s'empara de l'ex-Ange.

- Dean…

- Non, s'il te plaît. Va-t-en. Retourne dans ta chambre, je sais pas, mais part. S'il te plaît.

Castiel s'exécuta avec toute la mélancolie du monde.

Dean buvait bière sur bière dans la pièce qui leur servait de salon au bunker. Il alternait aussi avec des verres de whisky. Plus de la moitié de la bouteille y était passée. Son frère Sam entra et vit Dean presque bourré, buvant comme un trou.

- Hum Dean… J'peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

- La vie Sam, la vie.

Le cadet s'approcha et s'assit à côté du chasseur.

- Mais encore ? Où est Cass ?

Dean se força à sourire.

- Cass hein… Il doit pleurer comme un bébé dans un trenchcoat à l'heure qu'il est.

Sam fit les gros yeux. Un mauvais pressentiment le submergea.

- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Cass ?

Mais l'aîné lui jeta un regard noir et lui hurla presque dessus.

- Moi ? Ce que je lui ai fait MOI ? Non Sam, tu veux plutôt me demander ce qu'il M'A fait ?

Mais le frère resta perdu.

- Dean…

- Écoute Sam… Cass m'a avoué quelque chose que j'aurais préféré qu'il garde pour lui.

Sam secoua la tête.

- Quoi ? Il t'a enfin dit qu'il était amoureux de toi ?

Devant le regard interrogateur de son frère, Sam continua.

- Quoi Dean ? Tout le monde le sait sauf toi ! Tu étais bien trop aveugle pour t'en apercevoir. Il a fallu que tu attendes les aveux de Cass. Mais ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai intercepté les regards de ton Ange. Tu n'as donc rien compris ? Tout ce qu'il a fait, toutes ses erreurs, toutes ses actions, tout ça, c'était pour toi Dean. Castiel fait tout pour toi. Mais tu ne vois jamais rien. Il t'aime à crever mais il ne sait pas comment te le montrer. Il ne parle pas, il ne le montre pas, mais il le ressent. Et il est rongé par ce sentiment nouveau pour lui. Et le pire, c'est qu'il sait très que rien n'est réciproque. Tu es bien trop macho, tête de mule pour seulement avouer ce que tu ressens. Pour seulement montrer tes sentiments. Tu es un roc Dean, tout coule sur toi comme de l'eau sur un rocher. Tu ne montres aucune émotion. Moi ça me va, je suis juste tout frère. Mais Cass… Comme tu le dis si bien, c'est un bébé dans un trenchcoat. Il a besoin d'amour…

Dean avala son verre cul sec.

- Alors qu'il aille le chercher dans un bordel comme moi je le fais ! Merde Sammy, sous prétexte que son « Père Dieu » l'a abandonné, je dois porter le fardeau de son absence ?

- Arrête, j'ai pas dit ça.

- Mais tu le penses ! Je dois lui montrer qu'il compte pour moi, que sans lui je suis seul et perdu ? Désolé Sammy, mais tu me connais mal. Déjà parce que tu sais très bien que j'aime les filles et aussi parce que Cass doit apprendre à grandir.

- Dean, l'amour n'a pas de sexe. Les Anges n'ont pas de sexe. Ne prend pas l'homosexualité comme excuse et assume tes sentiments.

Dean secoua la tête, la mine dégoûtée il termina sa bouteille de Whisky.

- C'est la meilleure ça, c'est Castiel qui me détruit le moral avec ses aveux à la mord moi l'nœud, mais c'est moi le méchant de l'histoire !

L'ex-Ange était assis sur le lit de sa chambre, à contempler les murs blancs du bunker. Il entendit toquer, et sans même attendre une réponse, Sam entra dans la pièce.

- Cass… Je ne veux pas te déranger mais…

- Ne t'embête pas Sam. Je sais pour quoi tu viens. Je vais épargner ta peine, je vais partir.

Le cadet fut choqué. Il entra et ferma la porte.

- Non Cass. Dean est… Dean. Tu sais comment il est, pas vrai ? Tu connais son comportement, tu ne peux pas exiger de lui ce qu'il ne peut pas fournir.

Castiel ferma les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas exiger de lui qu'il m'aime. Je sais.

Sam s'avança vers l'Ange.

- Oh non, t'aimer, il t'aime crois-moi. Ce que tu ne peux pas exiger de lui, c'est qu'il te l'avoue si facilement… Mais je sais dans quel contexte il pourrait se révéler…

Castiel scruta le cadet, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

- Comment ?

- Comme d'habitude en ce qui concerne Dean : dans le sang…

Castiel marcha d'un pas décidé en direction d'un Dean à moitié amorphe sous l'influence de l'alcool. En voyant son ami, le chasseur recula.

- Cass merde, barres-toi !

- Non... Je t'aime Dean. À en crever. Je t'aime.

Le frère se leva. La colère, la tristesse et le doute le submergèrent.

- LA FERME ! ARRÊTE DE PARLER !

Mais Castiel ne se démonta pas.

- Dean, je t'…

Mais il le fit taire en lui collant une bonne droite. La lèvre de Castiel explosa. Il essuya le sang du revers de son vieux trenchcoat. Il dévisagea encore son ami.

- Dean, je…

Cette fois-ci, Dean l'attrapa et le fit voler contre le mur. Sous l'impact, Castiel tomba en se cognant la tête. Pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que Dean le pris par le col du manteau pour le cogner de toutes ses forces. Ses coups de poings pleuvaient dans tous les sens.

- TA GUEULE CASS ! Tu m'énerves ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Pourquoi tu m'avoue ça !? Merde, tu ne comprends rien saleté d'Ange déchu ! Espèce d'emplumé qui ne comprend rien à la vie !

Castiel se retrouva en sang, malmené par son ami. Il se laissa faire, il savait que c'était la seule façon qu'avait le chasseur de communiquer. Les paroles de Dean faisaient bien plus mal que ses coups et l'Ange commença à en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

- Dean… Je suis désolé…

- LA FERME ! Tu es toujours désolé ! Tu fais toujours des conneries et ensuite tu viens t'excuser ! Mais j'en ai marre ! Tu me fais du mal tu comprends ça ?! Je m'inquiète toujours pour toi, je ne savais jamais où tu partais quand tu te volatilisais ! Tu ne parles jamais ! Tu n'es qu'un sal gamin Cass ! Comment je pourrais t'aimer imbécile ! Tu n'es qu'un enfant ! Tu es pure, tu es un Ange, tu as deux mille ans ! Je ne suis qu'un putain d'Humain alcoolique qui a déjà fait un tour en Enfer ! Je suis ton Démon ! Je ne te mérite pas !

Un crochet du gauche mit Castiel presque K.O par terre. L'Ange cracha du sang. Il sentit un peu d'espoir dans les derniers mots de son Humain.

- C'est ça le souci Dean ? Que je sois un Ange ? Que je sois un homme ? Que je ne sois pas comme toi ? Mais Dean… J'ai déchu… Je suis Humain maintenant. Je suis comme toi.

Dean analysa ses mains pleines de sang.

- Non tu n'es pas comme moi… Ma vie n'est pas la tienne.

Castiel resta assis par terre, le sang coulant de sa lèvre, de son nez et de son arcade sourcilière. Mais la tristesse qu'il ressentait était bien plus douloureuse que ses blessures physiques. Il tenta une dernière fois de convaincre celui qu'il aimait tant.

- Je sais Dean… Mais toi et moi, nous avons un lien profond. Je t'ai sauvé de l'Enfer, je t'ai libéré, j'ai porté ton âme. Je fais tout pour toi. J'ai stoppé l'Apocalypse, j'ai tué mes frères, j'ai tué des Démons, j'ai renié mon Père. Je suis mort mille fois au combat, pour toi…

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Dean. Ce dernier attrapa Castiel par le trenchcoat et le releva, le collant contre le mur. Sa tête heurta douloureusement le crépis.

- Tue-moi Dean. Parce que je ne pourrais pas vivre en tant qu'Humain si je ne suis pas avec toi. Alors tue-moi, s'il te plaît… Je t'en prie…

Le chasseur pleura. Sa main droite glissa sur le cou de l'ex-Ange. Il attrapa sa cravate et d'un geste brusque, il tira Castiel vers lui. Le tenant fermement, il l'embrassa. Le sang coulait sur le visage de Cass et les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Dean. Le sang et les larmes se mêlèrent…

De longues secondes passèrent, les deux amants restaient collé l'un à l'autre. Le temps s'arrêta, plus rien n'exista. Ni Ange, ni Démon, ni Paradis, ni Enfer, ni Purgatoire. Seul l'amour comptait. Après leur baiser, Dean dévisagea son Ange.

- Je suis désolé Cass… Pardonne-moi… Je… Je tiens à toi. Je ne veux pas que tu partes ou qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. J'en crèverais.

- Tes insultes et tes coups… C'est ta façon de me dire « Je t'aime » ?

Dean fit « oui » de la tête.

- Je t'aime aussi Dean.

Derechef, le chasseur colla son Ange contre le mur. Il passa les mains dans ses cheveux noirs éternellement en bataille en l'embrassant de plus bel. Un baiser long, langoureux et passionné. Dean descendit ensuite le long du cou de Castiel. Ce dernier ferma les yeux pour profiter du plaisir.

- Dean… Apprends-moi…

Le frère lui sourit.

- La ferme et ouvre la bouche.

L'amour les submergea. Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait pas se livrer l'un à l'autre dans le salon du bunker, Dean attrapa Castiel pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Sam les aperçut et il se mit à sourire. Enfin son frère avait comprit ce que tout le monde savait depuis longtemps déjà.

**FIN**


End file.
